doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Name of the Doctor
|ant = Nightmare in Silver |sig = The Day of the Doctor |hecho ant = Nightmare in Silver |hecho sig = The Day of the Doctor |serie2 = Arco del 50° aniversario |sig2 = The Night of the Doctor }}The Name of the Doctor (El nombre del Doctor) es el episodio final de la séptima temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Se explica el misterio de las múltiples vidas de Clara Oswald y se produce la sorprendente revelación de una encarnación del Doctor nunca vista anteriormente. El episodio tuvo apariciones de todas las previas encarnaciones del Doctor en cameos y flashbacks, pudiendo verse por primera vez en pantalla al Primer Doctor disponiéndose a robar la TARDIS y dejar Gallifrey. Además, se explica mucho acerca del funcionamiento de la TARDIS y se revela el futuro del Doctor. El destino de la Gran Inteligencia también se muestra. The Name of the Doctor fue el primero de una serie de episodios titulados ___ of the Doctor que formaron un arco llevando hacia el final de la vida del Undécimo Doctor. Fue sucedido por The Night of The Doctor (un mini-episodio), The Day of the Doctor (el especial 50º aniversario) y finalmente la marcha del Undécimo Doctor en The Time of the Doctor. Argumento Una profecía se está haciendo realidad. El Undécimo Doctor es convocado en Trenzalore, lugar en el que se dijo que se produciría su caída. ¿Qué tiene que ver el supuesto lugar de su batalla final con el misterio de Clara — o era Oswin — Oswald? ¿Podrá el Equipo del Paternoster ayudarle a evitar su aparente destino? Y lo más importante... ¿Qué Doctor? Trama Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Clara Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman * River Song - Alex Kingston * Dr. Simeon - Richard E Grant * Vastra – Neve McIntosh * Jenny - Catrin Stewart * Strax – Dan Starkey * Angie - Eve De Leon Allen * Artie - Kassius Carey Johnson * Andro - Nasi Voutsas * Fabian - David Avery * Clarence - Michael Jenn * Archie - Rab Affleck * Niño mensajero - Samuel Irvine * Joven Clara – Sophie Downham * Susurradores – Paul Kasey : y * El Doctor – John Hurt Equipo Referencias Referencias culturales reales *Jenny y Madame Vastra cantan "Primavera" de Las cuatro estaciones cuando entran - y supuestamente durante - su "llamada de conferencia". *El Doctor dice que esperaba retirarse y hacer apicultura - que es lo que hizo Sherlock Holmes. Personas *Debido a que el Doctor fue el responsable de salvar la vida de Jenny y convertir a Strax en enfermero, su ausencia en el universo hace que Jenny desaparezca y que Strax se revierta a una forma más típica de Sontaran, antes de que Vastra lo mate. El Doctor *"Los campos de Trenzalore" son mostrados como el último campo de batalla del Doctor. *La TARDIS del Doctor es usada como tumba después de su muerte, y en vez de su cuerpo, guarda su línea temporal. Notas *En este episodio, se revela que Clara ha vivido miles de vidas a lo largo de la historia del Doctor, salvándole del sabotaje de la Gran Inteligencia durante cada vida, y finalmente revelando por qué el Doctor se encontró a dos versiones suyas en el Manicomio Dalek y en el Londres victoriano, respectivamente. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con ella, casi nunca se percata de ella. El Primer Doctor y el Undécimo Doctor interactúan con ella, y el tercer y Séptimo Doctor parecen detectarla, pero sólo por un instante. *Al final, la relación de Clara con el Doctor es algo así como una paradoja ontológica; el Doctor podría no haber invitado a la Clara del siglo XXI a viajar con él si él no se hubiera encontrado con sus ecos en el Manicomio Dalek y en el Londres victoriano, pero si ella nunca hubiera viajado con el Doctor, esos ecos nunca hubiera existido. *Este episodio muestra fragmentos de diferentes versiones de Clara repartidas a lo largo de la línea temporal del Doctor: aconsejando al Primer Doctor para que robe su TARDIS Tipo 40 en Gallifrey, gritándole al Tercer Doctor que se está alejando montado en Bessie (de TV: The Five Doctors), persiguiendo al Cuarto Doctor en Gallifrey (de TV: The Invasion of Time), encontrando al Quinto Doctor atrapado (de TV: Arc of Infinity), intentando encontrar al Sexto Doctor en su TARDIS, tratando de rescatar el Séptimo Doctor de caer de un acantilado (de TV: Dragonfire), corriendo detrás del Segundo Doctor (con material extraído de TV: The Five Doctors) y el Octavo Doctor, el Décimo Doctor mientras se mantiene de pie en la Biblioteca y viendo al Noveno Doctor pasándola de largo mientras está dentro de la línea temporal del Doctor. **Aunque muchas de estas apariciones están sacadas de material real de los actores originales en persona, muchos de ellos están extraídos de los diferentes contextos en los que están para aparecer aquí. Como se menciona más abajo, por ejemplo, no hay material anterior del Primer Doctor robando la TARDIS que se convertiría en suya (o, si lo prefiere, la TARDIS robando al Primer Doctor). De forma similar, el Segundo Doctor nunca se ha visto antes corriendo por un paseo de playa con una chaqueta de piel puesta, aunque se le ha visto corriendo con una en TV: The Five Doctors. *El segundo y Octavo Doctor cruzaron las líneas temporales en algún momento, o al menos estuvieron muy cerca, como evidencia Clara al observarlos con pocos segundos de diferencia en el mismo paseo de playa. *Esta historia es la primera vez que en televisión, el Doctor aparece robando la TARDIS. El suceso se había visto anteriormente en la tira de cómic: Time & Time Again. Su nieta Susan Foreman aparece brevemente cuando el Primer Doctor la ayuda a entrar en una TARDIS antes de que la Clara Gallifreyan le sugiera que coja otra porque será más «divertida». *Cuando están atrapados en la corriente temporal del Doctor, pasan corriendo el primer, cuarto, quinto, sexto y Noveno Doctor por detrás y delante de Clara. Actores desconocidos los interpretaron sin que se le mostraran los rostros, aunque el actor que interpretaba al Primer Doctor se asemejaba a la apariencia de Richard Hurndall, quien reemplazó a William Hartnell en The Five Doctors. *Esta historia contiene el mayor número de Doctores de toda la historia de la serie, con 12 Doctores. *Esta es la primera historia televisada en la que vemos la TARDIS del Doctor con su forma "por defecto" en las escenas desarrolladas en Gallifrey. También la vemos volar a través del vórtice poco después de que el Primer Doctor la robe. **La forma por defecto es un poco diferente, pero similar, a las vistas en el hagár de TARDISes de Gallifrey en TV: The War Games durante la época del Segundo Doctor, aunque la TARDIS del Doctor ya estaba atascada como una cabina de policía de aquel entonces. *Este es el segundo final de temporada de la serie resurgida en no contar con ningún Dalek (TV: Last of the Time Lords), aunque el Manicomio Dalek es mencionado y aparece en un flashback (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). *Esta marca la primera historia de televisión que usa el apodo completo de "(Número) Doctor" después de que Clara usara el término "Undécimo Doctor". En anteriores historias, tales como TV: The Lodger o The Five Doctors se ha podido oír el número ("Undécimo") o regeneración ("Cuarta regeneración"), respectivamente. Calificaciones *Este episodio fue visto por 5,5 millones de televidentes durante la noche de su estreno. Lugares del rodaje Errores de producción *En la secuencia con el Segundo Doctor en la playa, este marcha corriendo a un paso más lento que el ligero de Patrick Throughton. Continuidad *El Sexto Doctor ya ha visto su tumba antes, meditando que él nunca había pensado que la precognición de su propia muerte podría ser tan molesta. Esto resultó ser un escenario falso montado por Davros (TV: Revelation of the Daleks). *La Gran Inteligencia nombra al Valeyard (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord), como también a la Bestia y a la Tormenta, como nombres para el Doctor, mencionando al Líder Sycorax (TV: The Christmas Invasion), a Solomon el traficante (TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, a los Daleks y a los Cybermen como ejemplo de un Doctor "salpicado de sangre". Este es otro ejemplo de cómo sus enemigos perciben las acciones del Doctor. *Clara recupera sus recuerdos de cuando estuvo atrapada en la TARDIS (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS). *La «hoja más importante de la historia» es mostrada y devuelta a Clara (TV: The Bells of Saint John, The Rings of Akhaten). *River Song vuelve de los bancos de datos del Núcleo de Datos de la Biblioteca (TV: Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead). El Doctor la parecer ha intentado no contactar con ella desde la muerte de ésta en su propia línea temporal. *A partir de la primera aparición de River Song en la línea temporal del Doctor (TV: Forest of the Dead), en la que murió y él luego continuó interactuando con ella a lo largo de la Serie 6 y Serie 7 (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan), una River Song viva podría hacer futuras apariciones ya que sus vidas están fuera de sincronía. *Los Susurradores tienen un fuerte parecido con el Embustero, exceptuando la ropa, en el color de la cara y el estilo de sus dientes. *El Doctor ya ha sido matado antes de tiempo antes, y, al igual que en Name, las estrellas comenzaron a desaparecer, y sus acciones no consiguieron realizarse (TV: Turn Left). *Junto a estas fueron salvar a Jenny y hacer a Strax bueno (TV: A Good Man Goes to War). *Vastra menciona al Doctor morir en el Manicomio Dalek (TV: Asylum of the Daleks), en Androzani (TV: The Caves of Androzani) y en el Londres victoriano (TV: The Snowmen). Al mencionar al Doctor morir donde el Quinto Doctor se regeneró, es posible que Clara no fuera capaz de salvar al Doctor todas las veces. Sin embargo, también es posible que el Quinto Doctor hubiera muerto de verdad en vez de regenerarse. *La profecía de la Primera Pregunta es nombrada otra vez (TV: The Pandorica Opens, Let's Kill Hitler, The Wedding of River Song). *Tanto River Song como el Doctor mencionan la aberración del Doctor a los finales (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan). River afirma esto como la razón de éste para no decirle adiós después de salvarla en el Núcleo de Datos. Irónicamente, esto tomó lugar en la misma historia en la que el Doctor exclamó: «Necesitas una buena muerte. Sin muerte, todo serían comedias. Morir nos hace importantes» (TV: Silence in the Library). *Clara grita: «No sé dónde estoy» varias veces mientras se está adentrando en la línea temporal del Doctor. Ella dijo esto antes en TV: The Bells of Saint John y como una copia de sí misma en el Manicomio Dalek (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). *Clara intentá hacer soufflés y declara que su amor por ellos nació a raíz de su madre. Curiosamente, su yo Oswin Oswald hizo un soufflé expresamente para el cumpleaños de su madre (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). *Strax expresa que no sabía que River era una mujer, demostrando una vez más su dificultad para diferenciar géneros (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, The Snowmen, etc). También cree que el chico mensajero es una niña. Jenny también cree que tiene una incapacidad para distinguir el "gran pelo" de River de su "gran cabeza", aunque la "Cabeza Temporal" de River es lo que salvó a todo el mundo en la Biblioteca. *Mientras hablan sobre los secretos del Doctor, Vastra afirma que el Doctor no comparte sus secretos con nadie, y que Clara está bajo la impresión de que ella es una excepción, debería preguntarse cuál es su nombre. El Señor del Sueño tuvo una conversación similar con Amy Pond (TV: Amy's Choice), igual que Lady Peinforte con Ace (TV: Silver Nemesis). *Cuando el Doctor conecta los recuerdos de Clara a la TARDIS a través de su mano, él le asegura diciendo «No va a doler», para después disculparse con «Mentí», repitiendo de forma inadvertida las mismas líneas que Rory le dijo a su padre (TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) y las líneas que River le dijo a Amy después de pincharla con la vacuna antirradiación en TV: The Time of Angels. *Cuando el Doctor apunta su destornillador sónico hacia la herida en el tiempo dejada por sus viajes, se pueden oír voces, de forma similar a la escena en la sala de la consola en Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS. **El Primer Doctor preguntándole: «¿Has pensado alguna vez cómo debe ser caminar por la cuarta dimensión?» a Ian y a Barbara (TV: An Unearthly Child). **El Sexto Doctor diciéndoles: «¡Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen! Ellos están todavía en la guardería comparados con nosotros» a los Señores del Tiempo (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord). **El Segundo Doctor diciendo: «Hay algunas esquinas del universo que han criado las cosas más horribles» (TV: The Moonbase). **El Cuarto Doctor diciéndole: «¿Tengo razón?» a Sarah Jane Smith (TV: Genesis of the Daleks). **El Noveno Doctor diciendo: «Absolutamente fantástico» (TV: The Parting of the Ways). **El Décimo Doctor presentándose en TV: Voyage of the Damned. **El Quinto Doctor diciéndole: «Así que ya vez» a Stotz (TV: The Caves of Androzani). **El Undécimo Doctor diciendo: «¡Hola Stonehenge!» (TV: The Pandórica Opens). **El Tercer Doctor diciéndole: «Es la margarita más margarita que he visto en mi vida» a Jo Grant (TV: The Time Monster). *Cuando el Primer Doctor roba la TARDIS, ni él ni Susan llevan ropa Gallifreyan, sino ropa de la Tierra similar a la que ellos llevan más tarde después de irse de Gallifrey. El Doctor ya ha mencionado la aberración al sentido de la moda de los Señores del Tiempo en anteriores episodios (TV: Time Crash, Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS). *Los Susurradores cantan sobre Clara «la chica que murió morirá otra vez», siendo similar a los que el Silencio dijo sobre Rory en el anterior final de temporada, TV: The Wedding of River Song - «el hombre que muere una y otra vez. Muere una vez más». *Los Susurradores se refieren en algún punto al Doctor como «el hombre que miente». En A Good Man Goes to War, el Coronel Manton también se refiere al Doctor como «el hombre que miente». También en 'The Wedding of River Song, River le dice a Amy que la primera regla del Doctor es que él «miente». *El Capitol y la Ciudadela durante la época del Doctor era un poco diferente a los que se mostraron en TV: The Sound of Drums y en TV: The End of Time, en los que aparecía la Ciudadela y la cúpula descansando sobre una estructura más grande debajo, donde se localiza el taller. *Jenny se refiere a la diferente apariencia de la "llamada e conferencia" como un cambio de tema de escritorio, la misma terminología que usó el Quinto Doctor para describir la apariencia de la sala de la consola (TV: Time Crash). *El concepto de que el viaje en el tiempo deja cicatrices a lo largo del universo es aludido anteriormente en la descripción de los horrores de la Guerra del Tiempo mencionada tanto por el Doctor como por uno de los miembros del Alto Consejo en TV: The End of Time. Ambos sugieren que la escritura y la reescritura del tiempo en el curso de la guerra había creado esos horrores, junto a otros, como un efecto secundario no intencional. *El desmenuzamiento de Clara Oswald en múltiples copies es de alguna forma recordatorio a lo que le ocurrió a Scaroth en TV: City of Death, aunque en este caso, Clara hizo una elección deliberada para ponerse en una situación en dónde se dividiría de tal forma. *Se da por fin una dirección completa para la casa de los Maitland. Un plano de detalle del sobre escrito a mano de Madame Vastra revela que ella vive en el 30 de Oak Street en Chiswick. Esto cuadra con The Bells of Saint John, donde hay poco más que tres tomas exteriores del número de la casa - 30 - a la derecha de la jamba de la puerta. Una anterior compañera, Donna Noble, también vivía en Chiswick. *El aspecto desconocido del Doctor tiene barba y bigote, al igual que dos encarnaciones del Doctor, durante un breve período de tiempo (TV: The Leisure Hive, Day of the Moon). *El Doctor reconoce que la TARDIS tiene un mecanismo de retorno rápido, posiblemente refiriéndose a la Palanca de Retorno Rápido, o al Programa Uno de Emergencia (TV: The Edge of Destruction, Rose). Lanzamientos The Name of the Doctor se lanzó en DVD como parte de la segunda parte de la temporada 7 de Doctor Who el 22 de mayo de 2013 y como parte de la séptima temporada completa el 24 de septiembre de 2013. de:The Name of the Doctor en:The Name of the Doctor (TV story) fr:The Name of the Doctor he:השם של הדוקטור (סיפור טלוויזיה) ru:Имя Доктора Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Episodios de 2013 Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Gallifrey Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Inglaterra Categoría:Episodios y seriales con la Gran Inteligencia Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 (DW-M) Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1893 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2013 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Episodios y seriales multi-Doctor Categoría:Arco de Clara Oswin Oswald Categoría:Episodios del Doctor Guerrero Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Episodios y seriales exhibidos en el BFI Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Trenzalore Categoría:Episodios con el Equipo de Paternoster Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Glasgow Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Blackpool